Sickle cell disease or thalassemias are the results of genetic defects in the adult globin genes. The globin genes are responsible for making hemoglobin which is the red protein in the red blood cells, and which is needed to carry oxygen to all parts of the body. One complication of sickle cell disease and beta thalassemia is chronic ankle ulcers with irrigation and dressing changes. In this study, an experimental treatment using intravenous arginine butyrate will be used. We plan to enroll 20 subjects. The age must be greater or equal to eighteen years of age. Every effort will be made to enroll equal numbers of males and females. Patients will be randomized between two treatment Arms. Randomization will be preformed at a ratio of 1:1 for Arm I: standard wound care only and Arm II: standard wound care + Arginine Butyrate.